


Area Teen Enlists Fellow Teenaged Rebels To Steal A Car

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: Area Person Does Something Stupid, For Love! [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Breaking into a Vehicle, Brief homophobia, F/F, Getting Arrested, Police, deb steals a car for alice, henry pays there bail, i know nothing about car theft or the law please forgive me, mean teacher, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: A teacher makes Alice sad. Deb steals the teachers car. The Smoke Club helps. That's it.





	Area Teen Enlists Fellow Teenaged Rebels To Steal A Car

So, Deb knows that Bill doesn't like her. She's very aware of this.

And, like, it's fine. She knows that Bill's just trying to protect Alice, which she understands completely, because that's also what she wants. And she also knows that, from an outsiders perspective, she doesn't look like the kind of teen you would want your daughter dating. From the pot to the patchy school attendance, to her messy home life, she doesn't look...good. So, she gets it.

But, when Alice told Deb that she was going to be living with her dad, and that she was moving to Hatchetfield, Deb was over the fucking moon. And, since she realized that she'll probably be interacting with Bill a lot more, she decided to try to seem more...stable.

Which brings us to the current situation.

You see, there was this one teacher at school name Mrs Blazen. Mrs Blazen was like one of those suburban mom's you see on Facebook that just 'doesn't get homosexuality' and is really into sexist memes about marriage. She was terrible, but in that manipulative, 'love the sin, hate the sinner' way that just made people like it. She could be super rude, but would just say something sweet to the principle and he would forget about it.

And Mrs Blazen was not know for keeping her opinions to herself. So, when Deb found out that this teacher gave Alice a full-blown _rant_ about how she was bringing embarrassment to her father, by acting like a 'dirty little homosexual' (her words), Deb was understandably pissed off.

So, after letting Alice vent her feelings out, cry, and then spending the night (Bill be damned), she devised a plan.

***

The Smoke Club, plus Oliver, was currently waiting behind the school, as per Deb's request. None of them knew way they were asked to wait there, just that Deb had a concerning look in her eyes, and they all decided it would be best to find out what was going on.

“We are stealing a car.” Deb said when she came out.

“We shouldn't do that.” Grace said.

“Yes we should.” Deb responded, standing tall. “Specifically, Mrs Blazen's car.”

There was a brief pause.

“I'm down.” Danny said, shrugging. “Where would we put it, though?”

“In the gym. It'll be hilarious.” Deb answered.

Oliver looked panicked. “I'm not helping you guys steal a car.”

“That's fine. Just don't rat us out.” Deb grinned. “Grace?”

Grace just looked at her, exhausted. “Why do you want to steal Mrs Blazen's car?”

“Because she's a bitch.”

“And?”

“...she made fun of Alice.”

“I'm in.”

***

It was the dead of night (12:35am). Our motley band of teens was attempting to steal a car. It wasn't going great. While Mrs Blazen drove an old Chevy that should, in theory, be able to be easily to steal, they then realized that none of them knew how to hot-wire a car. They did get the door upon, though.

“There's an article on Wikihow.” Danny offered, as Deb rummaged inside of the car. “It does mention that grand-theft auto get us jail time.”

“This isn't grand-theft auto.”

“It kinda is.”

“Just tell me what to do!”

Danny put his hands up in surrender, before listing off the instructions for hot-wiring a car. These instructions will not be in the story, because frankly, crime is bad and no one needs to be encouraged.

So, Deb was hot-wiring a car, Danny was listing off instructions to hot-wire a car, Grace was keeping watch, and Oliver was at home, being responsible and listening to his sister, Melissa, and her plan to beat up a police officer. Things were going pretty well, no one was in the area, they were being decently quiet, and Grace was a surprisingly good watch. In fact, things were going so well that they managed to actually get the car to drive.

“Okay,” Deb said, talking to her friends outside of the window. “Now you two are going to hold open the school doors, while I drive this thing through them.”

Unfortunately, the school doors where locked. So, they decided to find another way in. But, as it turns out, there was no other way in, so they where just stuck in the parking lot.

“We could just drive the car through the doors.” Danny suggested.

“We can't do that, we'll get arrested.” Grace said, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe,” Deb started. “We could do a bunch of illegal things with her car, and when people report the license plate number, she'll get arrested!”

“Or maybe we'll just get arrested for driving a stolen car.” Grace said again.

“We won't know if we don't try! So get in!” Deb said, grinning.

So, Danny and Grace got in the car, while Deb began doing circles in the parking lot. This, to no ones surprise, made a lot of noise.

So, while the police where originally having a quiet night, with no singing of dancing or arson cases, when they suddenly got a series of phone calls. These phone calls all featured noise complaints. The noise complaint was that someone was clearly doing something strange at the high school. So, they sent down Officer Doug to investigate.

Officer Doug was expecting a lot of things when they came down to investigate. They expected to see potheads smoking. They expecting overly noisy raccoons. They expected to see someone attempting to steal Peanuts, the pocket-sized squirrel. They did not expect to see three teenagers, in a 1960s Chevy, driving circles in the parking lot.

Meanwhile, in the car, Deb was driving, and grinning, while Danny and Grace periodically gave each other a look that said 'we are never participating in one of her plans again'.

Meanwhile, Doug was just sort of standing in the parking lot, watching this go down.

“Hey, Deb?” Grace asked. “Can you let us out of the car?”

“No.”

“Hey who invited the police?” Danny asked, pointing to Doug. Doug just waved at him.

Deb then looked out the window. “Oh, shit.”

***

So they where now in jail.

“Name me one thing we did wrong!” Danny yelled at the cops.

“You stole a car.” One of the cops answered.

“Only for a little bit!”

“Danny, shut up.” Grace sighed. “Can we call our parents?”

“In fifteen minutes.” Doug answered, walking up to the cell. “Would the three of you like to explain yourselves?”

“We where sticking it to the man!” Danny said.

“Mrs Blazen made fun of Alice and I wanted to do something to her.” Deb said softly, picking at a button on her shirt. “Now her dad's just gonna hate me.”

“Deb, if you just wanted to upset her, then why didn't you just toilet paper her house or something?” Doug asked.

“That didn't feel extreme enough.”

Doug just looked at her, then smiled a little. “As weirdly sweet as that is, you can't steal cars, Deb.”

Deb just sink into the prison bench. “She was really sad.”

“Still can't steal cars. Look, I'll bring you guys the phones early, and if you pay bail, then you'll get to go home soon.”

The three sat in silence after Doug walked away.

“So who are you guys calling?” Grace asked.

“Probably Ollie. He and Melissa got an inheritance from an old relative who died. I'm sure they won't mind.” Danny answered.

“...I thing I might have to call Bill.” Deb said, eyes slightly wide. “My parents might actually kill me.”

“Good luck.” Grace patted her shoulder. “I'm calling Professor Hidgens.”

“Who's that?” Deb asked.

“Oh, he's this crazy old professor that lives in a mansion. I helped him get a raccoon out of his car, and he gave me his phone number and told me that if I ever need anything, to just give him a call.”

“Cool!” Danny grinned.

Doug came back. “Phone call time.”

***

“Heeeeyyyyy, Ollie! What's up? How's it hanging?!”

“Danny what happened?”

“...We got arrested.”

“ _Danny._ ”

“I know, I'm sorry! Can you and Melissa-”

“We'll be there soon.”

***

“Hi, Professor Hidgens-”

“Who is this?!”

“Professor, it's me. Grace Chasity. I helped you get a raccoon out of your car.”

“Oh. Grace! How are you, my dear?”

“I'm okay. Look, I got arrested-”

“Don't say another word, I'm coming.”

***

“Hello?”

“Hey babe.”

“Deb! Ohmygosh, I'm sorry I didn't text or anything, I was studying. What have you been doing?”

“Oh...you know...” _Gulp._ “Um, Alice, sweetheart, can I talk to your dad?”

“Of course. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, babe, I'm fine. I just need to talk to your dad.”

“Yeah okay.”

_Pause. Alice gives the phone to Bill._

“Deb?”

“Hi Mr Smith.”

“Why do you need to speak to me?”

“Mr Smith, I'm going to be honest with you. I got arrested.”

“What?!”

“Yeah...the short story is that this teacher was making fun of Alice, and I decided to...borrow her car to teach her a lesson.”

“Alice didn't tell me about this.”

“She was embarrassed. Look, I know that you don't like me and that I probably shouldn't be asking, but-”

“Stay where you are, me and Alice and coming down.”

***

In a stunning turn of events, Henry Hidgens was the first to show up at the police station.

“Grace!” He yelled, before walking over to the jail cell. He looked at the three teens. “Now, what has happened?”

“It was Deb's idea. Deb?” Grace turned to Deb.

Deb sighed and walked up to the bars of the cell. “There's this teacher at school. She was making fun of my girlfriend, Alice-”

“So you shot her.” Hidgens finished. He then turned to the Doug. “This isn't their fault, they where clearly provoked.”

“No, sir, we didn't shoot her. We broke into her car and drove it around the breaking lot.”

“Oh.” Hidgens turned back to Doug. “How much is bail?”

“For Grace? Just-”

“No, for the three of them.”

“Wait, you're gonna pay for _all of us_?” Deb asked, incredulously.

Hidgens turned to Deb. “Of course. You where just doing a civil duty.” He then turned back to Doug. “How much is bail?”

“$900.”

To everyones surprise, Hidgens just pulled out a check book, wrote a check, and then gave it to Doug.

“Thank you.” Doug said, mildly surprised.

“Your welcome.” Hidgens then turned to the teens. “Do any of you need a ride home?”

“I'm going to my friends house.” Danny answered. “Also thank you. Like, dude, you fucking rock.”

“And I'm going to with my girlfriends family. But seriously, thanks for everything.” Deb grinned at him.

Hidgens smiled. “It's my pleasure. Grace, are you ready to go?”

Grace nodded, hugged her friends, and then left with the Professor.

***

Oliver and Melissa picked up Danny after (with Oliver only mildly lecturing him, and with Melissa only glaring at Officer Sam). Then, Bill and Alice came.

“Deb.” Alice breathed out. She then rushed over to her girlfriend. “Oh god, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Deb held Alice's hands, and then pressed a kiss to her lips. “I'm fine, Ally.”

Alice smiled, and then pressed there foreheads together. “What you did was stupid.”

“I know.”

“Okay, okay, break it up.” Bill said, walking up need to them. He then turned to Doug. “What's her bail?”

“Oh, someone else already payed it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh, well. Goodnight, Doug. Alice, Deb, lets go home.”

So, they all then left the police station. But, before they all got in the car, Bill pulled Deb aside.

“Look, Deb-”

“I'm really sorry. I was just so mad at her, and Alice was so upset.” Deb gulped, and she could feel tears starting to form. “I know that you don't like me, but I really love your daughter. I don't smoke when she's around, and I try to take care of her. Please don't make us break up. _Please._ ”

“I was going to say thank you.”

“I'm sorry-Wait, what?”

“While you shouldn't have stolen a car, I am glad that you care enough about my daughter enough to. And, since you weren't charge with property damage, that means that you didn't do anything violent, so I don't have to be worried about Alice's safety.” Bill smiled at her, and patted her shoulder. “You're a good kid, Deb.”

Deb looked at his hand in shock, before smiling back.

And, in the back of the car, with Alice sleeping on her shoulder, and Bill singing showtunes, Deb felt a a little bit okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed. see you next time!


End file.
